brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Codes on Brickipedia
I have recently undone an edit from a user which placed the B.I.O. codes on the Bionicle Stars page. B.I.O. codes are special codes printed on the back of the Bionicle set canisters which you can type in here and get in return My LEGO Network stickers. I do not know if we should include such codes here on Brickipedia, since the Hero Factory theme may also have codes. The result should be somehow added to the policies. So what do you think: Should we allow codes on Brickipedia? 11:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *If anyone knows, what is the copyright status of the B.I.O. codes? are we even allowed to publish them? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds more like a MLN wiki thing. Kingcjc 11:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : Everything Lego manufacture is covered by copywrite from the box's and canisters containing new sets to the wording on the box's and canisters. When you goto Lego.com , everything you see is covered by copywrite from the pictures to the text . excerpt from Legal Notice ; Please read these Terms and Conditions carefully before using the Site. By using this Site you signify your consent to these Terms and Conditions. If you do not agree to the Terms, please do not use the Site. http://www.lego.com/eng/info/legal.asp The point being if you take text from a Lego product and you use it on Lego.com. Yes it is copywritten. Do Lego want you to post B.I.O codes, probably not, and in good faith it would be wiser not to do so, and add it to your policy's .(I'm not going to argue legalities with anyone, hhmmph I dont even like Bionicle). Gladiatoring 11:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It is not only Bionicle. It refers to all codes that were, are and will be released by LEGO. I made this so we can decide how to deal with it. 12:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Things might get out of hand, and LEGO complaining. Just a thought. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, which is why I think we need a clear policy about this. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, I am looking at a canister to see what the policy is on BIO codes...and...nothing. :\ Because these are made so that people buy the sets, I think we would cause some problems between our site and the LEGO Group if we publically reveal these without their permission. I still have not gotten a reply on the images copyright laws and what not. In my opinion, I say do not add them. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 15:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree. Shall we put it through as a policy or wait for the answer? 12:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't see how having BIO codes really helps readers find out information about the sets, all it seems to be there for is to allow people to cheat in MLN. Judging from the forum, everyone seems to agree that we shouldn't have these codes, I'm happy for it to be added now. 10:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::When you added it, can you provide us a link to the section related to this? And should there be a special section for it in the Blocking Policy and the Warn Templates? 17:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And this includes not to add links to pages with the BIO codes? 17:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I've created a page called Brickipedia:Theme-specific Policies and added the three things I can remember that we've decided on to date. With regards to linking, I don't think there should be a link to a page if the sole purpose of the link is to a list of B.I.O. codes, but if it's a link which provides other information that we don't have (eg story information on the Bionicle Wiki), then I don't have a problem with putting a link in there (but that's just my opinion). The blocking policy's still under debate, so I'll bring that up on the talk page there. 23:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC)